


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got this request on Tumblr: Hello! Can I request Arthur (or Joker) having a really raunchy wet dream about the reader and how he reacts to seeing them the next day?Kinda sorta… Enjoy!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Dreams

You had worked at Helms Pharmacy for a little over a year. It was one of those small mom and pop type stores, where you knew every customer on a first name basis.

You knew Arthur well; he came in every other Tuesday. He picked up a cocktail mix of prescriptions, some for him, some for his mother.

If he was having a good day he would talk to you, make jokes, sometimes flirt. If he was having a bad day, he wouldn’t even look at you.

Today he was having a good day. You could tell from the moment he walked in. There was an airiness to his step. His hair was pushed back away from his face so you could see his lovely green eyes.

He wanders over to the counter. Spinning the sunglasses and reading glasses display, Arthur coyly smiles at you.

“Picking up the usual?” You ask, caught slightly off guard by how handsome he is when he looks up at you through his eyelashes.

“I had a dream about you.” Arthur says, spinning the glasses around and around.

Your eyes open wide.

“Oh? And what was it about?”

Arthur laughs, shaking his head. “I don’t know if you would get it.”

___

In his dream Arthur was sitting on his couch, in his special occasion red suit. His face painted like he was going to work. He was smoking.

He wasn’t surprised to see you standing by the TV, but he was surprised to see you wearing nothing but the silly green apron they made you wear at the pharmacy.

Arthur watched in amazement as you crawled on your hands and knees towards him.

He spread his legs, crossing his arms behind his head, adjusting himself to sit in a provocative position.

You reached the edge of the couch, crawling to sit between his legs.

“Picking up the usual?” You asked, rubbing your cheek against his knee.

Arthur puffed on his cigarette, feeling suddenly very confident.

“No, today I think I’ll have something different.” He said.

You walked your hands up his thighs. Reaching his hips, you ran your fingers along the waistband of his pants. Arthur leaned his head back and blew a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

You popped the button of his pants open and pulled his zipper slowly. Arthur lifted his hips and allowed you to tug the pants down.

You massaged his hardening cock over his underwear. Leaning forward you rested your cheek against his inner thigh, looking up at Arthur you admired how handsome he looked from this position.

You licked him over the fabric, and Arthur’s breath caught.

“Do you want more?” You asked, running your hands up and down his chest.

“Yes.”

You pulled out his cock and smiled before gently taking him in your mouth.

Arthur took a deep breath and spread his legs wider.

You slowly swirled your tongue around the head, sighing at how soft he felt against your lips.

You licked a hot stripe down to the base and then sucked him back into your mouth.

Arthur watched you sucking his dick. He couldn’t believe it was happening. His whole body felt warm.

Reaching a hand down he pushed your hair away from your face to better see how your lips looked as you sucked him off. He moaned as your tongue passed over the tip of his cock.

You moaned into him too, enjoying the taste of his precum. You brought a hand up to him, and as you ran your tongue over the head of his dick, you gently pumped your hand up and down his hard length.

He was slick from your spit, and you could feel yourself getting more and more aroused as his breathing became heavier.

Arthur brought his hand to the back of your head. At first he gently held your hair away from your face, but as he became more aroused, he grabbed your hair and pushed your head down against him, faster and faster.

He was amazed by how lovely you looked as your cheeks hollowed out to better suck him, your eyes closed, and hands tightening on his thighs; Arthur could tell you were enjoying yourself too.

You moaned around him as he fucked your mouth, salvia dripping down your chin.

Arthur let go of your hair. “Get on the couch” he ordered.

You rose from your knees and moved up onto the couch, sitting next to him.

“No, like this.” Arthur said, pushing you so you sat on all fours.

You could feel how wet you were, and your arms shook in anticipation. 

Arthur kneeled behind you. He ran his hands up the backs of your legs. He relished how soft your skin was. He gently cupped your ass, massaging it slightly. You pushed your hips back, hoping he would continue to rub you more.

Your breathing became heavier. Arthur’s hands were warm, and his thumbs were dangerously close to your wet pussy.

Finally, he moved his hands to the back of your legs again, his thumbs rubbing circles on the sensitive skin on your inner thighs.

“Arthur, please” you begged, your voice rough from your arousal.

Arthur smiled, proud of himself for making you beg for more. The reassurance made him more confident.

He pushed your legs wider, and you arched your back, leaning your chest closer to the couch.

Arthur sucked on his middle and pointer fingers before he gently ran them along your slick pussy.

You whimpered at the feeling of his fingers brushing against your wet folds.

He circled his fingers against your clit. With his other hand he reached up your back to where the apron was tied around your waist. He pulled at the knot and let the fabric fall open, exposing your stomach and chest.

Arthur pushed a finger into you. He sighed at how warm and soft you felt; the way your pussy pulled his fingers in heightened his own arousal.

You moaned as he fucked you with his fingers and you pushed your hips back to meet him.

Arthur couldn’t take it any longer, he licked his lips, he could taste the greasy costume makeup.

“Arthur, please fuck me. I want you so bad.” You sighed, as if reading his mind. You wanted to feel his body over yours. You wanted to feel his hard cock inside you. You wanted him to make you drip down his length.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. He licked each digit clean before shifting his legs forward, his hips settling behind you.

You could feel his erection rubbing on your leg. Arthur grabbed his cock and teased you with the tip, rubbing it along your slick entrance.

Finally, he pushed into you, savoring the feeling of his cock sliding deeper and deeper inside you.

You moaned as you he slipped in. He hands grabbed your hips. You rocked yourself forward and back, taking control of the pace. Arthur held onto your waist tightly, the sounds of your sighs and skin meeting filled the room.

Arthur ran his hand up your back, reaching around to grab your breast. He massaged you before teasing your hardening nipple with the tip of his finger.

You moaned and increased the pace of your hips, rocking yourself forward faster and harder. The feeling of Arthur’s cock filling you over and over caused your eyes to roll back, your mouth opened, and you felt a familiar warmth spreading through your stomach.

Arthur was beyond bliss. He couldn’t believe how warm you felt around his cock. He could feel your arousal dripping down him each time he pulled out of you. The feeling of your soft skin under his hands and the sounds you made were pushing him over the edge. He was so close, and he could tell by the tightening of your pussy that you were close too.

“Arthur, fuck” you moaned, panting as you pushed your hips back, “Arthur I’m so close.”

Arthur’s eyes closed as he anticipated his orgasm, the sound of your wet pussy pushing him closer and closer to his release.

Suddenly he could hear someone far away calling his name.

“Happy?” The voice called.

Arthur moaned, trying to fuck you faster.

“Happy? Are you awake?” The voice asked, moving closer, and Arthur opened his eyes,

___

“I don’t know if you would get it.”

You smile at Arthur, bemused at how endearing his attempt at flirting was.

“Well, next time you’ll have to tell me.” You tease as you hand him the little white bag of his medicine.

Arthur nods.

As he walks you think about how Arthur had been in your dreams recently too.

You blush as you recall the dream: it had begun with him in his clown makeup, sitting on your couch. You felt your stomach grow warm as you thought about how you had crawled towards him on your hands and knees wearing nothing but your work apron…


End file.
